How unfair it's just our luck
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: AU. What if Haymitch and Effie meet each other after the boy won the 50th game and she was in trouble? A three-shot story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** AU. What if Haymitch and Effie meet each other after the boy won the 50th game and she is in trouble? A three-shot story.

 **How unfair it's just our luck**

 **Chapter 1**

It was December 10th and District Twelve was suffering with a harsh winter and lots of snow that night. The young Haymitch Abernathy was sitting at the table in his filthy kitchen, a bottle of liquor in front of him, his gray eyes unfocused, his blond hair, that were longer than a year before, in tangles.

The new victor of the 50th Hunger Games may have a beautiful house in the Victor's village and more money than all the dwellers in that district together, but then, for what if he hadn't anyone to share this with? His mother, his brothers... his girl, beautiful Maysilee. All dead because of his actions against the bloody Capitol.

At 18, Haymitch was about to become the youngest alcoholic from the Twelve, going to the Hob and buying drink after drink and drinking them until he'd pass out to forget the people who he had to kill in the Games. Even Greasy Sae hadn't know what to say or how to comfort him, being an old friend of his mother so from time to time she'd bring him her bowl of soup and make sure he was eating something along with his drink.

Someone knocked on his door and the boy came out from his stupor, frowning. _Who would be crazy enough to be out there, in the Victor's Village with that weather? Well, it's not my problem._ He thought, ignoring the person and returning to his drink.

But the knocks continued, insisting and so desperate that the blond stood up, throwing back his chair and staggered to the door and opened it with violence.

 _Damned if they are the Peacekeepers, or President Snow. I'd love to start a fight, now that I have nothing to lose._ He thought in a mix of bitterness and savagery.

However, it wasn't President Snow or some Peacekeeper outside. It was a middle-aged man and judging by the fur coats and his elegant goatee, he should be from the Capitol. Beside him was a pink suitcase and a girl, probably in her 15 or 16, screaming 'Capitol', although almost disappearing inside the fur coats she was wearing from head to toe to protect herself from the cold. She wore a pink wig and her face full of heavy makeup for someone so young, high heels, which made it a mystery how she had managed to walk so far in that snow. The only thing that was natural in her was her blue eyes, beautiful and shining.

Haymitch for a moment was lost in the eyes of the girl, before waking up and intending to close the door on their faces. But the man, desperate, put his foot on the doorframe to stop him.

"Please, we need your help." He begged in his Capitol accent, which made Haymitch look at him coldly:

"And why should I help someone from the Capitol? Go look for some hotel or the mayor's house."

The girl was shivering despite the heavy clothes and he didn't know if it was the effect from her violet lipstick or from the cold, but her lips looked blue as she watched him, full of expectations and it was this girl looking so lost and cold that made him sigh and open the door, letting the two strangers come into his messy house.

Haymitch put a hand on the girl's shoulder, who shivered and looked up quickly, as he led her to the front of his fireplace and then lit it, folding his arms and staring at the man who helped her remove her gloves and placed her hands close to the fire, making sure that she was well heated.

"My name is Trebius." The man finally said, turning to Haymitch and thanking him, his strange eyes with tattoos above shining with gratitude, although he and the girl were frowning at the smell and the mess of the house. "And this is my niece, Effie Trinket. I saved her from the Capitol."

"If you were trying to save her from the Capitol, you did a poor job." Haymitch said, pointing with his chin at her wig and her makeup. This made Effie narrow her eyes at him, ready to tell him that it was rude, but her uncle prevented her, holding her hand as he explained their story:

"President Snow had his eye on her and tried to make a deal with my brother so she would go live in his mansion, but my brother then rebelled against Snow and the Capitol and then, a week ago he asked me to take Effie away in the middle of the night. 15 minutes later their house exploded and there were no survivors." Trebius explained ruefully and Effie turned her face to the fire, wiping the corner of her eye and biting her lip.

Thinking of her parents hurt. But what hurt even more was to know that her beloved Capitol, how she had used to think of it, had killed her parents because of her. _Why them? Why not her?_

She had been woken up by her parents in the middle of the night, making signs for her to stay quiet, while Mrs. Trinket helped her to put on the clothes and the heavier makeup from the Capitol, heavier than she was used to, while her father put all her clothes, make ups and all her things in a suitcase, looking at the clock. Fifteen minutes later, still confused, her parents embraced her tightly and then her uncle appeared, taking her to the emergency exit. As they crossed the street to a deserted alley, away from the city's celebrations, the building exploded, causing Effie's heart to stop and slowly, she had fallen to her knees on the ground, regardless of her clothes, too shocked, whispering the name of her parents.

After much effort and managing to convince her to keep walking, Trebius had taken her to his house to try to get her to sleep a bit and then explained to her what was going on and then when Effie thought of Haymitch and the way he'd blew up the arena against the Capitol and won the game, they took a lift in the wagon loads that would go to District Twelve.

Haymitch, for a brief second, felt bad for the girl, but then his heart hardened. _How many parents hadn't lost their children in the 12 districts? How many children were starving while the Capitol had all the food they wanted?_

"And what do you expect me to do?"

"President Snow thinks Effie died in the explosion as well. She can't stay in the Capitol and you know how it is forbidden for us to visit other districts. She has no one else." He pleaded, placing a hand on his shoulder but Haymitch stepped back, crossing his arms.

"You expect me to house this 'product' from the Capitol?"

When Trebius started to beg again, not knowing what else to do, Effie stepped forward, tears running down her face, but she looked very serious, as she faced Haymitch, her hero from the games, for whom she had stayed awake for nights, wanting for him to win, secretly in love with the boy.

This wasn't how she had expected him to receive her, rough, in that house covered in trash, smelling of alcohol, indicating that he had been drunk, she thought, disappointed. What had happened to that strong boy with the handsome smirk?

Having seen the way he had looked at his family at The Reaping, showing his concern for his younger siblings and then surviving the game and trying to save the girl from his district made him be to her much more than a handsome and desirable face. She had fallen in love with him and almost cried when had been stabbed.

"Do you think I'm proud of the Capitol now? It all..." She gestured to the wig, taking it off and leaving her beautiful blonde and wavy locks fall, and to her heels and he got surprised by her tone. "This was all a disguise for me to leave the Capitol without being recognized. Haymitch, they killed my family and now, I see that the Games aren't funny, they're cruel..."

"Alright, but why me?" He asked exasperated, shaking his head, not understanding it. All he wanted now was his drink, that was over the kitchen table.

"Because she saw you in the games and said you were the only one able to keep her safe."

The admission of her uncle made the girl blush.

"Please, please Haymitch, I don't want to have to go to Snow's mansion..." Effie pleaded desperate, giving an uncertain step toward him and holding his hand tightly.

He had been unable to save Maysilee. His girl. Saw several of his classmates go to the house of the head peacekeeper, Cray, for money. How many girls he hadn't been able to save. And Effie, even 'screaming' Capitol in her clothes, seemed to feel disgust of the place that she had came from and was afraid of falling into the hands of their cruel President.

"You can stay." He finally said, running a hand through his hair, wearily. That was enough for the girl to throw herself in his arms, burying her face on his chest, grateful, feeling her heart relieved and knowing that she wouldn't end up in Snow's hands.

 _When was the last time he had been hugged?_ He asked himself, looking down where the blonde was hugging him. Probably two years ago, before going to the Capitol for the second Quarter Quell and now it seemed a strange gesture.

Haymitch remained petrified in the embrace, which didn't go unnoticed by Effie, who seemed slightly disappointed and embarrassed. When she started to pull away, slowly, Haymitch's arms then closed around her body, feeling that funny feeling to embrace another body.

Trebius, watching the scene, knew right away that his niece would be safe with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _We know full well there's just time_

 _So is it wrong to dance this line?_

The next morning, the snow had lessen a little, making the road that led out of the Victor's Village became visible again and Haymitch rose from his couch, staggering as his head throbbed and he heard noises on the second floor. He quickly picked up his knife, which was always with him after the games, his heart racing, but then, he remembered about his new housemate, Effie Trinket.

For a moment he returned to the couch, wondering what he had in his head when he accepted the girl in his house. It was obvious that this wasn't a temporary arrangement, but now it was already done.

"Haymitch? Good morning." The girl greeted with a huge smile, now ready for the day in a long-sleeved pink dress, her only wig that she had brought on her head and the fur coat from last night, as she placed a glass of milk in is front and hummed while picking up the cushions he had thrown on the floor.

Effie had had a hard time trying to fall asleep after her uncle had left her. Not only she was in a strange place, the district Twelve, but because she had no other family nearby. She had cried herself to sleep in the guest room, but when she woke up, tried to put a smile on her face, after all, that's what her parents would want, right?

Haymitch growled, putting a hand to his face, which made her frown.

"I said good morning." She repeated, after all, good manners were the basis of everything, her mother used to say.

"Princess." He said sarcastically, lowering his hand and looking at her colorful clothes. "Go change these clothes and wear something more normal, you aren't in the Capitol anymore."

Offended by his rudeness, she crossed her arms over her chest, saying angrily:

"I have no 'normal' clothes, and I can't go out in the street, remember?" She said, excusing herself and running to the stairs while he sighed.

It was just what he needed. In addition to having to go out to buy some clothes for her and apologize, he felt bad for being rude. _Since when?_

Effie sat in the guest room, staring at the cracked mirror. She had gotten rid of the wig, leaving her blond hair falling below her shoulders and her young face, with only a pink and pale lipstick. It was as if she was naked, without all the embellishments that all children began to use in the Capitol when they would turn 10.

The room, for not being in use, had just a bed and a closet. Not that she would need a bigger wardrobe, now that all she had was in that suitcase at the foot of the bed.

 _Why Haymitch was so, so rude? Did he regret helping her? Maybe it would bring problems to him? Or maybe he had a girlfriend and this would disturb his relationship?_

The strangest thing of all was that it was the last thought that had hurt her the most, more than the first two. _Did he have a girlfriend?_ No, the house didn't indicate that there was another occupant there and her uncle had checked and confirmed that he lived alone. Then it had to be one of the first two options.

Feeling her heart sink, and her breath ragged, she squeezed the strap of her suitcase in her hands, walking to the door, sad for what had happened to her family, being rejected by Haymitch and afraid to be alone.

But when the girl opened the door, she almost fell back, bumping on Haymitch's chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Haymitch asked, frowning as he recovered his balance from crashing into the girl and looked at her suitcase _. She was thinking of leaving?_ The idea once had been welcome, now seemed strange to him.

In one of his hands he brought one of his sweatshirts and pants and the other, his bottle and was now trying to disguise the shock of seeing her without all that stuff on her face, eyeshadow, powder, etc. She looked beautiful ... But then he cleared his throat, diverting from these dangerous thoughts.

"Away." She replied, trying to smile. "I don't want to be a burden, and I know when I'm being one."

 _If your heart was full of love_

 _Could you give it up?_

"Stay." He just said, not knowing what else to say and then extended the clothes toward her. "Probably they'll be a little big on you, but they'll keep you warm until I can get you something more... feminine."

And then he shut the door, giving her privacy and Effie realized that it was his way of apology. Smiling with relief, she took the sweatshirt to her face, smelling the fabric softener and Haymitch's scent, so different from the smell of drink and food that filled the place.

When Effie went downstairs, dressed in Haymitch's clothes, she saw him at the door, putting a cap on his head and closing his coat.

"Thank you." She said, indicating the clothes with a small smile and he tried to look nonchalant as he felt a tingle to see her smiling, with her hair and his clothes, so he shrugged.

"I'm going to the town to buy some things. There's milk in the fridge." He paused, thinking of telling her that she could use the TV, but then remembered that he had broken it into one of his attacks of fury, so he said: "And stay away from my bottles."

It made her laugh, rolling her eyes:

"I'm not a child Haymitch, I'm 15 years old."

"Stay away. And don't open the door to strangers." He warned, closing the door behind him and walking through the snow.

Without having much to do, Effie began to wander through the house, seeing the mess in which Haymitch lived: dirty plates all over the kitchen table, bottles thrown on the floor, clothes and pieces of newspapers.

"Well, if I'm going to live here, we have to establish some rules and one of them is no mess." Effie thought, looking at everything with her hands on her hips.

An hour later, she had gotten rid of the garbage that had accumulated on the floor, had washed the dishes and began to sweep the room when the door handle turned and she was frightened, thinking it was the peacekeepers.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked, frowning as he walked with some shopping bags on his arms and then deposited them on the cleaned floor.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm cleaning our house." She said, smiling and he choked, asking:

"Our, princess?"

"My name is Effie. And yes, since you let me live here, I thought I'd help with the cleaning. "

"Whatever you say."

Muttering to himself, Haymitch gave one of the bags to Effie, leading the other to the kitchen with his bottles of alcohol, breads and some grains. Surprised at this gesture, Effie saw some women's clothing and felt a huge wave of gratefulness. Although the clothes weren't exactly beautiful, they were warm enough and came from him, so she ran toward Haymitch holding the bag to her chest and thanking him:

Thanks Haymitch."

"I hope they'll fit you. I don't want to have to go back and replace them." The blonde said, embarrassed. He had bought the clothes from Graeasy Sae, who now thought he had a girlfriend.

"They'll be perfect."

Gradually, the two started falling into a familiar routine. Effie would wake up first, with her obsession for schedule and manners and would clean the house while waiting for Haymitch to wake up and make breakfast for them, since cooking wasn't her best attribute or then, she would prepare tea and heat up the bread for them.

With the TV working again, they'd sat in the living room together to watch some cartoons or shows from the capitol or then, she'd talk about a lot of things' as he'd listen, feigning annoyance when in fact, he was beginning to enjoy all her talking and then he'd go to his bedroom to drink or go to the city to work on some things while Effie'd read some book she'd bring with her or try to sew something with the fabric clothing she had found in his house.

Haymitch wasn't much of talking, leaving all the talk to Effie and often, he ended up falling asleep on the kitchen chair or on the couch, drunk. When this would happen, Effie then would cover him with a blanket, trying to make him comfortable, as she shook her head. When she had asked why he drank so much, he had answered her: _To forget my games_. And she hadn't dared to ask more, seeing the grim expression on the young man's face.

A week later, in the mid of the night, Effie woke up from a nightmare where Snow had killed her parents in front of her and then dragged her to his mansion. With her heart beating fast, she rubbed her eyes, looking at her family photograph on the bedside table for a moment, drawing their faces in her head, before turning back to the window, seeing that it was still dark. But she was afraid to go back to sleep, no matter how stupid it seemed. _Was Haymitch still dumped in the kitchen?_

But a scream, followed by several cries of pain in the next room made Effie get up in a hurry, afraid that something bad had happened to Haymitch. She knocked on the door, but not receiving a reply, she came in and stopped in her tracks.

Haymitch was lying in bed, clutching the sheet as his body writhed and he groaned, his face in an expression of pain. He was having a nightmare...

"Haymitch." She tried to call him, but nothing. "Haymitch, wake up."

Penalized by his expression, Effie approached him, running a hand through his sweaty face, until she reached his right shoulder, shaking him lightly and then harder.

"It's just a nightmare, wake up please!"

Haymitch's eyes opened wide as if he didn't know where he was and when he knocked her hand away, startling her and putting his hand under the pillow, he seemed to wake up then, sitting in bed and removing his sweaty shirt and brushing his hair away from his face, trying to control his heart.

Effie took a step back, not knowing what to do, while her face turned red, seeing his bare chest, sculpted from his time in the mines and in the games, and then, her eyes lowered to the scar in his abdomen that made her gasp and think that he had almost died.

Listening to her intake of breath, Haymitch then noticed Effie's presence in the bedroom.

"Effie, what are you doing in my room?" He hissed, then looking at his pillow and back to her, relieved for having woken up in time to prevent hurting her and then, he said angrily: "I could have hurt you! Don't you ever try to wake me up like that again."

"I was just trying to help you, don't need to be rude!" She protested, crossing her arms and biting her lip, upset. "And how would you hurt me if you were asleep?"

"It turns to be princess, that I sleep with a knife." He replied sarcastically, pulling the knife out from under the pillow and showing it to her, before storing it in the drawer and Effie's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because after you return from the arena, you'll never be same."

Her eyes softened, feeling solidarity with him and saying:

"I'm sorry Haymitch."

"But why are you awake so early? Don't you need to have your beauty sleep or something like that?" He teased her, but his eyes darkened as he noted the pink camisole she wore, sticking in the right places and Effie looked at him, twisting her hands in her lap

"I had a nightmare... And then I heard you and thought something had happened to you." Seeing the fear stamped on the girl's face made his heart melt a little more, as had been happening little by little.

He then did something that both he and she never thought he would: patted the space next to him on the bed. In slow steps, she approached the bed, lying beside him, absorbing his warm and then, looking at his beautiful, gray and tormented eyes, she asked in a whisper:

"Your nightmares, what are they about?"

"Almost always about the games." He muttered, tired, staring at the ceiling for a while, before continuing, as she straightened herself over his pillow. "Sometimes it's about my family."

"Your family died?"

"Almost two years ago, because I won the games." He replied, in a way that said to drop the subject. His family was still a difficult subject but, to his surprise, Effie took his hand in hers, drawing circles on its back with her thumb while lost in thought.

"And yours? Are they about your family too?" He asked, staring at her as she continued to stroke his hand in a gesture that made him calmer and she nodded, staring at him.

"I dream of the peacekeepers killing them and then... President Snow taking me to his mansion." Her eyes filled with tears and a cry escaped her lips.

Not knowing what to do in such a situation, Haymitch guided her head to his chest, soothing her.

 _How unfair it's just our luck_

 _Found something real that's out of touch_

Even amid their worries and nightmares, none of them could ignore the attraction growing between them and then Haymitch's hand touched her hip, over her nightgown, stroking the spot and she took a deep breath.

"You know, for Snow to take you away from me, he'll have to go over my dead body and believe me, I'll give him a lot of trouble." It made her let out a sound that was between a cry and a laugh, making him smile lightly. "Hey, go back to your room, it's still early in the morning."

"I don't want to sleep anymore, Haymitch." She protested, raising her face lightly to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"And what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know, talk? Tell me something about you."

Sighing, he knew she wouldn't shut up until she had what she wanted and so he began to tell her a story from when he had been 12 and brought his younger brother to fish for the first time and the little boy was delighted with all the trees and flowers that were there.

As they talked, their shoulders were touching, radiating the heat of the other and Haymitch was watching their fingers laced together, noticing how big and tanned his hand was compared to the girl's. She also seemed fascinated by it, as she gripped the hold.

"I would like to go to the woods someday." She said, interrupting the story, despite knowing she couldn't leave the house. "In Capitol we have no real woods."

"Shh, you wanted a story, so don't interrupt me, where are your manners?" He teased her, making the girl snort and slap his shoulder, as he smirked. "And then, I don't think a girl like you would like all those wild animals, mosquitoes and sweat."

They talked about a lot of things, even though Haymitch preferred to remain silent then speak. He ended up telling her a little about his mother and former friends from the Sean and she, about her family and how she missed the school, to study and the clothes, even though she didn't want anything to do with the Capitol.

"Hey Effie..." He muttered, curious. "Why did you choose me?" With other strong victors from district One and Two, why choose one from the Twelve, born in the Sean?

"Because I saw how strong and keen you were and wanted to return to your family, that's why I like you.." She mumbled sleepily and Haymitch felt his face grow warm and his pulse quicken.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." He said, although his body's reactions were telling him something different.

But Effie's eyelids were already heavy and when Haymitch realized she had her head on his chest again, radiating heat to his body and one hand clutching to the little hair that he had on his chest and he felt his heart melt.

"Hey, Effie." Haymitch tried to wake her, shaking her slightly. "You said you wouldn't fall sleep."

"Um... I didn't do such promise..." She murmured, eyes still closed and Haymitch didn't have much to do and began to think that maybe she was sleepwalking because then her face with eyes closed was in the same height as his, approaching and, on impulse, he pressed his lips to hers, feeling the warmth of them and she smiled, resting her head over his chest again, still asleep.

Strange. It was getting hard to resist her. Beautiful, sexy, annoying...

The boy wrapped an arm protectively around her torso, preventing her from moving an incher if she wanted, while with the other hand, pulled the blanket to cover them.

That night, for the first time, neither of them had a nightmare, too comfortable in each other's arms, as if they had done that several times.

In the nights that followed, none of them talked about Effie's statement, the girl too embarrassed and he was confused by what he felt and occasionally, he'd found her walking in the hallway, asleep. But they'd always end upnin his room, or hers, after waking up from nightmares.

 _But if you'd searched the whole wide world_

 _Would you dare to let it go?_


	3. Merry Christmas

**Chapter 3**

 _'Cause what about, what about angels_

 _They will come, they will go and make us special_

Three days before the Christmas's Eve, Effie was impatiently waiting for Haymitch, because he had been out for hours and it was getting dark. It was obvious that he could take care of himself, but this didn't diminish her concern.

Twice he'd let her ventured out with him to the Hob, where he had presented Effie to Greasy Sae, who had made no question and got along with the girl, despite her 'Capitol' way. With winter clothes, she was unrecognizable, but they couldn't risk it so for now she couldn't leave the house alone.

Wearing a heavy coat over her simple dress and thick pantyhose, she took a deep breath and opened the door, leaving the house for the first time since she had arrived there, nearly two weeks ago.

The snow wasn't falling as strong as when she had come to the Twelve, but it was still pretty cold as she walked towards the road leading out of the Victor's Village, to the district's square. The streets were deserted, Effie didn't know if it was because there was a curfew or from the cold, and the snow there was dirty with soot.

Despite the poverty of the place, some stores had hung garlands and, in the square poles, there were some traditional Christmas lights from the Capitol. Walking ahead, near a dimly lit alley that would led to the Hob, she saw Haymitch holding two bottles and arguing with a ... Peacekeeper.

Effie held her breath in fear, trying not to panic, but she didn't pass unnoticed by the peacekeeper who turned to her with a horrible smile.

"Now now, what a beautiful girl we have here..." The head of the peacekeepers said, looking at her from head to toe.

Haymitch turned and saw Effie. For a moment his heart almost stopped for fear of what Cray would do to her , before gathering his strength and staying calm like he had done in the games.

When the man stepped toward Effie, Haymitch said calmly:

"She's with me tonight." Cray turned to him, frowning as Effie's eyes widened in shock, but seeing the sign that the blonde sent to her, she tried to stay neutral.

"I don't know why all the girls from this district want the victor. After all, you're nothing but a drunkard boy."

The words made Effie feel anger toward the man. Haymitch could spend a lot of time drinking, but he also helped the Hob's traders and their livelihoods, he was quite talented with manual work, having built a table for her to do her seams and, most important of all, he had given her a roof.

But one look of alert from Haymitch made her stay quiet. The boy was also about to hit the peacekeeper, but that would only make him and especially Effie run straight into trouble. He had learned that a long time ago.

"And what if I want her to go with me?" Cray said, approaching Effie and caressing her cheek with his black gloved fingers, which left a trail of soot on her skin, making her nauseous.

 _Don't give me up_

 _Don't give me up_

"C'mon Cray, she's just a girl, 15 years old..."

"With this body?" The peacekeeper insisted, looking at her body with lust, making Effie tremble in fever and disgust while Haymitch's blood boiled.

Effie Trinker was too young for this, just a girl. His girl. _Why Am I thinking like that?_

"You still want those last two bottles? Because I'll give them to you, and a few coins." Haymitch offered, handing him the bottles.

If that didn't work... He would have to use force and in the end, kill him to keep them safe. Nothing would touch Effie. It was then, with the image of Effie going with Cray, that Haymitch realized how Effie had become important to him, and he would do anything to keep her safe and... The happiest that she could be next to him. He liked her.

"Not a bad proposal" The old man said, accepting the bottles and then winking at Effie and saying, before leaving: "If you get tired of him, you can come to me gorgeous."

"Haymitch..." She murmured in relief, going to him who grabbed her, shaking her by the shoulders:

"What did you have in your head? Going out and on top of all, alone? Do you know what could have happened to you if I weren't here?"

"Well, I just wanted to get out a bit. And then you were taking too long and I was worried." She tried to justify, angry, getting free from his grip. "If anything happen to you, how would I know? I wouldn't!"

"Hey, nothing will happen to me. You should only be concerned about yourself, okay? You know I can take care of myself." He reassured her, extending his hand toward her and then she accepted it, as he pulled her to his chest, hugging her.

"Thank you..." She mumbled into his chest and to her surprise, he kissed the top of her head, over her cap, allowing a few seconds to absorb her warm and her scent. He was completely lost for her.

When the two parted, Haymitch didn't released her hand and ran his finger over the soot on her cheek, wiping it, and then leading her back to the Victor's Village, saying:

"Let's go home, princess." And she agreed smiling, already used to the nickname. "Greasy Sae gave a bowl of her soup, said I need to feed you better than with just scrambled eggs."

On the night of December 25th, Haymitch found Effie in the living room which was decorated with some old arrangements that she had found in one of the rooms he used as a deposit. The boy had to admit she had made some major changes in the house, not only cleaning it, but making it really look like a home, something that brought comfort to him.

She wore one of the dresses he had brought and over it, she wore a necklace made by hand with some kind of golden grass with tiny hanging roses made by himself and Effie assumed that it could only had been made by Haymitch, since she had found it hanging on her door handle that morning .

She was smiling, talking about the Christmas songs that were scheduled to play that night, but behind the joy, he could see how much that date brought her a bit of sadness at the thought of her family, after all, he had used to feel the same way, but over time he had just got used to it. He just hoped she'd like the surprise he had made for her.

"C'mon princess, put on your coat, we're leaving."

She looked at him in surprise, but then ran to wear her coat, gloves and boots and linked her arm with his as they walked out.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously, making him roll his eyes.

"Don't be impatient. You'll see soon."

 _'Cause what about, what about angels_

 _They will come, they will go and make us special_

With linked arms, shoulders touching, Haymitch led them to the back garden, which was getting wild for lack of care and to an electric fence leading to a part of the Twelve's wood.

"Be careful with the wires. The fence isn't turned on, but we don't want you with a cut on the Christmas Eve, right?"

Haymitch threw the leather bag he was carrying to the other side of the fence, then helping Effie to go through carefully and soon, the two walked through the dark wood. Despite the darkness scaring her a little, Effie knew she was safe with the boy and looked at the huge trees around them, smelling of flowers and damp earth.

So they reached a small clearing that Haymitch had lit with some Christmas lights and, under a tree trunk on the ground, he had extended a red and decorative towel with a candle and several blankets piled on the side to keep them warm.

When Effie turned to Haymitch, touched, she saw him removing some fruits, warm bread, a small chocolate cake and Greasy's soup, arranging them to hide how embarrassed he was feeling, after all, he had never been someone to make surprises nor to show how he felt, especially after the games, but he wanted to do something special for Effie.

"Haymitch... Thank you." She said, her eyes shining with excitement as she approached the boy who was bent, arranging everything and hugged him from behind, grateful. "I wasn't expecting it."

"Me neither." He admitted, getting straight and putting his hands over hers, which were around his torso. "I decided to do this in the last minute, after you were talking about the Christmas lights. I wanted to do something cool." He admitted, shrugging, yet dull.

He turned to her, seeing a tear slip down her face and he joked:

"C'mon princess, don't cry because I don't want to be blamed if your eyelashes freeze and break." She laughed, brushing her tears with a gloved hand.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad silly, I'm just... happy." She said, thinking how much she liked Haymitch and to be able to enjoy that supper with him and then Haymitch led her to the pile of blankets, sitting her over them and then, kneeling before her.

"You know I'm cranky, rude, I don't like to show my feelings and I won't change, the games have made like this so..." He began, running a hand through his own face and brushing away a few strands of hair and she nodded, curious. "But I like you Effie, even you if annoy the hell out of me sometimes and I'll do my best to your life with me be at least somewhat happy."

And coming from him, it had been one hell of a statement, she thought, her heart beating fast. He was holding his breath, staring at her, nervous, waiting for the girl's reaction who was now the most important part of his life, after the long months of loneliness and angriness.

"Thank you for wanting to make me happy. I don't want you to change, and I will still be me, fashion, talkative, but I like you and want to make you happy." Effie said with a soft smile, looking at him with her blue eyes, full of expectations when the boy then pulled one of the blankets, wrapping it around her body and for a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her.

But her wishes were fulfilled when he bent a second time, however slowly and careful, waiting to see if she would jump and run. But seeing her face flushed and her eyes closed, looking forward to the kiss, he took a gloved hand to the corner of her mouth, stroking the spot, with his thumb before lowering his head and capturing her lips in a kiss, which lasted only a few moments, but that made them both glued to each other, she with her arms around his neck and he, with one hand lightly over her breast, the other holding the quilt to her body, causing that strange tingling in their bodies and when Haymitch broke the kiss, she sighed, wanting more.

"We have to eat this soup. Believe me, It'll be inedible cold." He advised, smirking and taking a portion in a bowl to her and then for him.

The rest of the Christmas dinner was spent with the couple delighted with the food and then, exchanging kisses wrapped in blankets and lying in each other's arms, watching the stars above them, Effie laid on his chest with her hands under her chin and Hyamitch, with one hand holding the blankets over them and the other stroking her hip.

Over the makeshift table, Effie had placed the photo of Haymitch's family that she had found two nights before and had used one of the frames that she'd brought from the Capitol to put it in and the boy had shaken his head in gratitude for the gift.

Life could be difficult, having to pretend and hide. Haymitch could be rude and Effie, preppy, but happiness did existed between them, which made them keep going.

 _It's not about, not about angels_

 _Angels_

 **Song Birdy-Not about angels**

 **The end**


End file.
